


Fell in Love at the Rock Show

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, a slice of the early aughts, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: A tiny threadfic from twitter based on my nostalgia for early 2000s underage rock shows. MAKE A MIX CD FOR THE ONE YOU LOVE
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Fell in Love at the Rock Show

He goes to the underage rock shows with the big x’s on his hands.

Keeps noticing this tall guy with a sick skunk stripe in his hair. One day the guy gives him a pair of earplugs. Keith tosses his hair out of his eyes and smiles shyly.

“Thanks,” he says. They sway side by side to the band onstage. Keith feels his heart pounding beneath his be-safety-pinned t-shirt. He sneaks a glance at the guy. “I’m Keith,” he says, eyes darting back to the stage.

He winces as the indie band’s singer causes a shriek of mic feedback. Looks at the guy again. “I’m Shiro,” he says with a smile that melts Keith into a puddle in his Vans.

“Do you want to go get Jones Sodas after this?”

Keith smiles and tries to say yes, but nothing comes out. He clears his throat. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Shiro has a black Honda Civic with purple underbody lights He pulls the face of his stereo back out of the glove box and pops it in. The Get Up Kids starts playing and Keith thinks he’s gonna die.

He flips open his razr and texts his mom that he’ll be home a little later.

They chat as Shiro drives to the music store. Shiro is a freshman at the big university downtown. Keith feels like a diaper baby; he’s only 17 and still a senior. He finds out Shiro went to high school nearby. They poke through CDs at the store.

They have a lot of music in common, and they talk about shows they’ve both been to. Keith’s mom texts him at 10:30 and says he needs to be home by 11, so they get Jones sodas — fufu berry for Shiro and cherry for Keith — and head back to the venue to get Keith’s car.

It’s still hot and humid even though the sun’s been down for about an hour. They stand under a streetlight, shadows dancing from the bugs in its beam, and chat as long as Keith can before he will be late getting home. “Thank you for the earplugs,” he says softly.

“Thanks for the soda,” Shiro replies. “Can I ask for two more things?”

Keith tosses his hair out of his eyes and smirks. “Maybe. Ask away.”

Shiro tucks Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Can I have your number?”

“Oh, yeah.” Keith fumbles his phone out of his pocket.

They exchange numbers and Shiro smiles at Keith as sweetly as the soda on his tongue. “What was the other thing you wanted?” Keith feels like he said that too loud. God, he’s a wreck.

“Um. Could I kiss you?”

Keith puts his hands on Shiro’s chest — god, it’s a nice chest, too — and stands on his tiptoes. Shiro’s big hands cup his elbows and then their lips touch softly. Shiro’s lip is pierced and Keith has many feelings about that. His pocket buzzes; probably his mom. He sighs.

“Um, I’ll talk to you later,” Keith says, blushing.

“I can’t wait,” Shiro replies. Keith is already thinking about the mix cd he will make for Shiro on the drive home.


End file.
